Possession: Part One
by Kya Ehime
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has at last been purified. Yet the 20 year old miko, Higurashi Kagome, is confused and torn inside. Should she return to her era...and never see Inuyasha again? Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter One

**Title: Possession**

**Rating: M, for Language and Violence (NO LEMON AT ALL TO BE WRITTEN.)**

**Pairing: Inuyasha x Kagome**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, well, let's just say Inuyasha wouldn't have Kagome around, and I would be Kagome. -evil smile-

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

The tears fell down her ivory cheeks with ease, landing upon the dry earth beneath her. She looked out over the land that she had grown to love so much. The cliff she stood upon was high up, giving her a perfect view. Yet it saddened her. She had no reason to remain in the Feudal Era. It wasn't like the Shikon no Tama needed her protection anymore. Nor was it liked she loved someone.

"Kagome…"

The 20-year-old miko turned slowly, her brown eyes red and soaked with salty tears. More fell when she saw who had spoken her name. It was the hanyou, Inuyasha. He was the first she met in the Feudal Era, although he was asleep. He had begun to step forward as Kagome thought, yet she raised her hand slowly, shaking her head sadly.

"No, Inuyasha. I have to forget about you. I don't belong in this time. You and I both know that," Kagome's eyes shut to stop the tears, but more brimmed over and fell down her cheeks in a rush to show her emotions. "Forget about me. I live five hundred years in the future. You live here."

"Quit talking nonsense! Kagome, we still want you here! I mean, I-I lo-"

"DON'T!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in the tell-tale symbol of being hurt. He truly didn't know what to do. He had always had Kagome at his side, through the darkest of times; through the brightest of times. As Kagome stepped forward to leave, Inuyasha shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist roughly. More roughly than he wanted to, as he had scratched her slightly with his claws. Kagome gasped, struggling to break free.

"Do not stop me from speaking to you. I must speak to you to stop you from leaving us. We need you," Inuyasha raised his head ever so slowly. His amber eyes met with her own brown eyes, and he looked into them lovingly. "I need you."

"Nothing will change my mind, Inuyasha. I have to live a true life in my time. It isn't fair to me to stay away from my family."

Inuyasha was clearly stunned by this announcement. He would never do such a thing to Kagome! How could she actually think that he would prevent her from seeing her family! Keh, it was a stupid, foolish thought that he knew only Kagome would come up with! Inuyasha gave a low growl, yet his eyes widened as Kagome began to speak.

"DON'T YOU DARE, KAGOME!"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, her voice ringing throughout the air.

The cries coming from Inuyasha were heard back at the village. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo all looked at one another in surprise. Yet Sango was the one who raised her hand to stop all of them from complaining. Miroku sighed as another "GAH-AGH! KAGOME!" rang throughout the valley. Inuyasha did something awful this time around, or Kagome wouldn't actually be trying to sit him to Hell.

"We should go and stop Kagome," the monk suggested solemnly. "Fear she might actually kill him this time around…"

"No. This is something they must sort out together," Sango explained to the monk, who nodded at her thoughts. "They should be back soon, together."

"I don't think Kagome will be coming back this time," Miroku mumbled. "I can feel her aura - it is troubled, saddened, and she is suffering from heartbreak."

Sango clearly understood what Miroku was telling her. Yet Shippo was the one to start crying. Monk and Demon Slayer stepped up to the task of comforting the young kitsune, who stuttered out several times Kagome's name, and whimpered that he didn't want her to leave them forever.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry. You've broken my heart too much. I am taking the Shikon no Tama back to my era…and I will never return," Kagome began to sob again, and Inuyasha could not stop her. She was too heartbroken. How did this even happen?

"Ka…gome. Don't leave me alone in the world to be hated! I'll come with you! I will live your life for you!"

Yet it was too late. Kagome was running towards the Bone-Eater's Well that would take her back to her era. Inuyasha laid there, his amber eyes devoid of all emotion. All except lonliness and heartbreak. Why did Kagome leave him like that? After all they had been through…Kikyo was dead. She had been since three years ago. He even held Kagome more. But why did she run? Why oh why did it have to be today of all days? When he was finally mustering up the courage to say he loved her?

_I have to go after her! I can't let her forget about me! Oh, Kagome! I never meant to hurt you in any way!_

Sango and Miroku had left Shippo with Kirara to go and find Inuyasha. Their first instinct - the Bone-Eater's Well. He was indeed there, but it did not appear to be him at all at first glance. His eyes held no emotion except sorrow, and his face appeared to be as though he would pull out Tetsusaiga and kill himself there on the spot. Miroku began to step forward, but Sango held him back, shaking her head. She moved forward herself, causing Inuyasha to look up, wiping his eyes quickly.

"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked softly, sitting down before him, and gave a sad, friendly smile. "She told me something yesterday evening that I think you have the right to know, Inuyasha."

"Keh…I could care less at the moment!"

"Well, you should care, Inuyasha! It involves all of Kagome's thought on all of us. Especially you," Sango's eyes twinkled as she smiled. "I am going to tell you anyways…"

**Flashback**

_"Sango…"_

_Kagome and Sango, along with Kirara, sat before the warm flames of the fire. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were out taking a late evening bath, and the girls took the opportunity to have some alone time. Kirara was asleep in-between the two young women. Sango looked up at her name, as did Kirara._

_"Yes, Kagome?"_

_"Might I tell you something? On how I feel about you and the others?"_

_Sango smiled, nodding. Kagome never really had to ask her to tell her things, but the young miko loved to do so either way, causing Sango to adore her even more. She was so polite, so gentle. And she was exceptionally beautiful too. So wonderfully beautiful._

_"I feel like you are my older sister, Sango. We have so much in common, yet we don't even realize it or see it! Miroku is almost like a father to me, no matter how much of a hentai he is…and he is like an older brother at the same time. Shippo I feel as if he is my son. I would cry for years if he died."_

_"And what of Inuyasha? Do you not have feelings for him in some way, shape, or form?"_

_Kagome blushed, turning her head up to the stars. Tears flowed freely down her soft, gentle face. She turned to the crescent moon, and smiled. Inuyasha…the hanyou that had protected her and had been by her side for the past five years. A tiny sob emitted from her lips as she turned back to Sango._

_"He is my world…my whole entire world. I shall die if I lose him. I love him so much, Sango. But I can't be with him."_

_"Why not? Kagome, Inuyasha really cares about you! Don't do this to yourself!"_

_"I must return to my era…………… forever."_

**End Flashback**

"But why? Oh, Kagome… I want her to be in my arms right now so much, Sango. You aren't lying to me, are you?" Inuyasha looked into Sango's eyes, praying she wasn't.

"Why should I?" Sango stood up, and Inuyasha followed. But before the hanyou could move, he felt himself falling down the well. "GO BRING HER BACK!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I am trying my best to prepare everything and remember everything for the much better fanfics I shall make in the future.

But as a warning: I really don't take flaming that well. I take things quite seriously in my life, and writing is one of them. So please, if you must flame, do it kindly!

Now, Chapter Two will be here soon!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own ****Inuyasha****. If I did, Inuyasha would be real, and I would have instant claim over him. All the little hanyou pups for me to enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome laid in her bed, sobbing her eyes out. Inuyasha didn't deserve someone like her. He needed someone that actually lived in his time. It wasn't fair to either of them to live such an impossible life. Kagome would have to return almost every week to see her family. She couldn't bear to be away from them for too long, unless something in the Feudal Era stopped her from doing so.

Yet she could not get her mind off of Inuyasha. She continued to run through all the amazing, thrilling moments she had with the hanyou. Inuyasha always had seemed to make sure she lived the comfortable life - in both worlds. Maybe he did want her more than anything. Kagome gave a groan at this, shoving her cat Buyo off the bed as he pawed at the Shikon no Tama, thinking it was another cat toy. Why did love, especially involving Inuyasha, have to be difficult?

"Hey! Kagome!"

"Great! Now I'm hearing Inuyasha's voice? Can my damn life get any worse?" Kagome murmured to herself, hiding her head underneath her frilly pink pillow.

"Quit talking to yourself, Kagome! I'm actually here! Look out your window, baka!"

Kagome sat up, blinking out of shock. No! He followed her back to her era? Oh, Inuyasha was going to pay for this! She had clearly, and very expressingly, stated that he forget everything about her! He was so utterly stubborn! Quickly standing up, Kagome realized it was too late to even stop him from coming into her room - Inuyasha already stood right in the center of it.

"BAKA! I told you to forget all about me!" Kagome glared at him with anger and hurt in her eyes. "Go back to the Feudal Era! That's your time!"

"Stop, Kagome…please? Just stop talking, and-and sit down…and hear me out," Inuyasha whispered. "We need to discuss a few things about us. And especially you."

Kagome's eyes and face softened with one look into Inuyasha's eyes - he was crying. She slowly sat back down on her bed while he sat down next to her. He turned to face her while taking her hands lovingly in his. Kagome was speechless. His hands were so gentle with his. As if he were right next to Kikyo at the moment.

"Sango told me what you had spoken to her about yesterday evening," Inuyasha began. "I cried when I heard you loved me. Kagome…why? Why did you leave?"

_Sango told him? Oh, I will have a talk with her. I told her to not tell a soul! But no…Inuyasha is clearly an exception to that favor!_

"I can't tell you!"

"Kagome, I want to know why. **Damn it! ****I love you**"

All became silent. Kagome grew a bit at those three little words that meant a whole lot more to a girl like her. Inuyasha stood up, walking over to stand next to her window, pointing towards the Higurashi Shrine - the home of the Bone-Eater's Well in her time. Kagome blinked again, yet it all hit her like lighting immediately:

Inuyasha was asking her to live with him back in the Feudal Era. She knew what he was truly asking though. And he was asking so much at one time. She couldn't decide so quickly what her heart wanted this soon. She didn't know what to do, actually. In fact, it scared her a lot at the moment.

_Come and live your life with me, Kagome. I'll treat you with so much love and respect. Please. I love and need you._

"Inuyasha…I-I-I just…it is so complicated. Would you allow me to come home and visit? Whenever I feel like it?" Kagome stood up ever so slowly, walking over to Inuyasha. He took her in his arms, and she sighed happily, feeling his body heat mixing with hers, her heart racing faster than ever.

"Keh! What kind of dumb ass question is that, Kagome? I would never be like that towards you. Never cruel, nor harsh at any time. I might've been in the past, but that was because I was jealous of those who wanted you. I didn't realize it until a few weeks ago, when you almost died from retrieving the last Shikon no Tama shard…" Inuyasha ran his hands through her raven black hair, it glimmering in the soft moonlight. "I cannot live without you. I will come with you to your era whenever you want me to. I will stay in the Feudal Era whenever you want me to. I will be by your side no matter what, Kagome. I can't live without you."

"Oh, Inuyasha…"

Kagome instantly felt his arms snake about her waist. She was about to slap him, scream out "Hentai!" like Sango did with Miroku, but his hands just rested on her lower back, not sliding any further. She looked up slowly, noting that his eyes were closed as his nose nuzzled softly against hers. She giggled, her hands going up to his ears, rubbing behind them.

"That feels good…" Inuyasha purred. Kagome nodding her head, their foreheads together. She sighed with content. "Kami, Kagome…I never knew this would feel so good with you. I hate to say this with this moment, but Kikyo was _never _like this. You are so much more beautiful…more fun to be around…everything about you is better than her."

"Perfect timing, Inuyasha. That was the right time to say that," Kagome whispered back, brushing her lips ever-so-slightly against his. She had her eyes half way closed while Inuyasha opened his own slightly. Their eyes made contact, and it seemed the air grew intense with electricity. Her heart tightened as she saw him move his lips closer.

"So sweet…you smell of the rain that is about to fall outside…so sweet…"

Kagome's heart stopped. His lips were so gentle with hers. So caring. So precious. So delicious. He tasted of the ramen she gave him last night, and she sighed with content as he ran her lips over hers expertly. She knew he had kissed Kikyo, but this was something different. She smiled into the kiss, her hands moving to his chest as his ran up and down her back. He then moved his hands to her neck, thumbs pressed behind her ears.

"Let me show you…" Inuyasha whispered. "Come with me back home, Kagome. Please, do…"

"I am home."

"Not this home. _Our _home. The home I grew up at."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There you have it! Chapter Two of **Possessions**! You are probably wondering why I titled this fanfic as such. You shall find out in about two or three chapters! Muhahahah!

Also, I am saying this as a reference note:

_**I DO NOT DO LEMONS!!!**_

Hell, I'm only sixteen. I can't do that. My parents disapprove of that. So hentai for a sixteen-year-old! But to cheer you up:

Kagome does become pregnant in a future chapter!

Oh, yes:

**Read and Review Please! **


	3. A Quick Review & Update

**A Quick Review and Update**

After every two chapters, I'll be doing something like this, so don't think this is a chapter! It isn't! Okay, so this is what my Quick Reviews and Updates are about. For one, I tell you what is going on in my life at the moment in case I, for some daring reason, disappear for months on end. Two, just so you know what I am like, and three, well, I feel it is my duty to do something like this. If I can't, well, uh, tell me, and I'll delete this part!

Right now, I am in a Journalism class at my high school. I am the one who writes the book reviews, so at the moment, I am being hustled to write, write, and read, read! lol Frankly, I hate that part, since they told me at first to go online, read a snippet of a book online, then write about it. Can't anymore. Stupid editor-in-chief!

Secondly, my school had Spirit Week this week (meaning Homecoming is Saturday! YES!). I am REALLY busy with this. Just this afternoon, when I thought I could upload and type up Chapter 3, Journalism became Concession Stand. I am the one who was working the hardest. My fingers are still cold, so no worries about that!

Chapter Three will be coming soon. And careful, it gets a bit twisty! lol

_**Kya-chan**_

_(that's what you can call me!)_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own ****Inuyasha****. If I did, I wouldn't allow Kikyo to take Inuyasha to hell. Nor would she get her hands on him at all!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"Do you have everything you need, Kagome? All of the things you wish to take?" Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter tightly as she sighed, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "You've grown up over these past five years. I am so proud of you. Restoring the Shikon no Tama to its proper state, and even stopping Naraku. You are truly gifted, my daughter."

"Thanks, mama. You're the greatest mother in the world. You remember that for me, okay? I will be home by Christmas with Inuyasha, and maybe even Shippo, in tow!" Kagome heard her boyfriend go "Keh! As if I'd bring that runt to my girlfriend's world!" behind her, and she gave him a glare that caused his ears to go flat against his head. "Don't worry, mama. I will be perfectly fine."

"I know you will be. You are a powerful miko, Kagome. Don't let your family down, and keep the Higurashi family line going for me, okay?"

"MAMA!" Kagome blushed the brightest red you could have ever seen. Inuyasha chuckled, tugging at her sleeve. Kagome knew it was then time to go. She hugged her mother good-bye, rustled her little brother's hair, and kissed her grandfather on the cheek. She had tears in her eyes as all three came at her, and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss all of you, but remember, I'm still here. Just don't change my room any, okay?"

Everyone laughed, yet Kagome was serious. They shook their heads, promising nothing would happen to her room. Inuyasha took her in his arms, and they stood on the edge of the well. Kagome's backpack wasn't as full as it used to be. He would be supplying her with everything she needed, since he was to be her husband soon. As they arrived in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was the first to climb up, holding his hands out for Kagome. She smiled up into his amber eyes, as he smiled back into her chocolate brown ones.

Yet as soon as the young woman was out of the well, a small, brown, furry creature bounded and leapt at her. Kagome laughed as Shippo nuzzled his little nose into her neck, sobbing. She held him tightly, knowing how hard it was for him to be separated from her for so long. She looked back at Inuyasha, who smiled softly at his girlfriend. He reached over towards Shippo, who begun to shout Kagome's name. He backed up, shaking his head, yet continued forward again and scratched Shippo behind his ear. Kagome laughed as Shippo gave a little growl of delight, his foot thumbing against her hand.

"You like that, Shippo?" Kagome asked, giggling. "Well, tell you what. Go back to Sango and Miroku for awhile, okay? Inuyasha and I have to go settle into our home. Isn't that right, Inuyasha? You do have a home for us, right?"

"Feh! Why wouldn't I have a home for my future mate? Of course I've got a home! C'mon, Kagome. Shippo, we'll come and visit in a few days. Kagome and I want some time alone, is that alright?" Inuyasha scratched him behind his ear again, Shippo's eyes filled with happiness.

"Can I call you two papa and mama now? You are like my papa and mama! They loved one another a lot! And when they wanted to be alone, I went over to my friend's house to play for days on end! It was loads of fun! I'll tell Sango and Miroku! Bye!" Shippo leapt from Kagome's arms. She felt as though she was letting go of a child. He was growing up so fast.

"Kagome. We have to get to the estate. The guards can't keep the gates open this late. Demons will get in."

"A-an estate?" Kagome blinked. Inuyasha owned an estate? But how? Didn't Sesshomaru own the estate? Or maybe that was just a castle that he owned…she didn't really know anymore. The two brothers confused her so greatly. One day they could be talking to one another like civilized people, then the next, it could be an all out war. She sighed, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow at this. "Huh? What did I do? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You sighed. C'mon. Get on my back. We're heading towards the estate."

Kagome nodded, climbing onto the hanyou's back happily. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he began to bound through the forest, hurrying as fast as he could. He was moving in the complete opposite direction of the village, so Kagome knew that this estate was bigger than she imagined. She smiled up at Inuyasha, then kissed his cheek lovingly. Inuyasha laughed, turning his head to nudge his nose into her cheek in return. She returned the gesture by nudging her own against his, both looking into one another's eyes.

"You should be paying attention to where you are going," Kagome whispered. She smiled, brushing her lips so softly against his.

"Keh. I know the way. I know what will be in the path and what won't," he responded in a similar whisper, smiling even more than her. "Close your eyes. We're almost there. I don't want you to see it just yet. I have tons of surprises for you there."

Kagome giggled, shutting her eyes tightly. Inuyasha sped up, causing Kagome to squeal a tad bit, then laugh loudly. Inuyasha then began to slow down. She wanted to open her eyes so badly, but she wasn't going to because Inuyasha had told her to keep them closed. She wasn't going to ruin his chances of surprising her. Yet as they entered the estate (she knew they were. Gates had opened), she heard voices, and the lovely sound of young children running about. Apparently Inuyasha did have people who worked for him. He just didn't come home like he wanted to.

"Lord Inuyasha…welcome home. Is this the Lady Kagome you are having live here?" a man's voice questioned. Kagome almost opened her eyes until Inuyasha began to move again. She felt the presence of normal humans. So now hanyous here. Oh, well…she had thought maybe he would shelter them here. He probably couldn't. She wasn't going to pry into his business, either. He would probably get on her for it, anyways.

"Alright, Kagome. We're in a room at the moment. I'm setting you down, but don't open your eyes yet!" Inuyasha laughed, setting Kagome onto what seemed to be one of the softest cushions she had ever felt in the longest time. Kagome smiled up at her love, hoping he saw it. She sighed, wishing she could open her eyes so badly at the moment. Then Inuyasha took her hands, kissing them. "Open your eyes."

Kagome opened her eyes so slowly, adjusting to the light. She gasped at the sight she saw before her. One of the largest sitting rooms she had ever seen. There was so much space! And it was already furnished, with portraits of cherry blossom trees, valleys, everything she loved. She stood up slowly, Inuyasha following her. Four women, who were obviously handmaidens, bowed to her, and she bowed back.

"No need to bow back, Lady Kagome. We are your handmaidens. We help you with your kimonos, your daily needs. Anything. We are always here."

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly!" Kagome said, shaking her head. "Inuyasha, this best be all! I won't be able to top this at Christmas!"

Inuyasha laughed, taking her hand. Her handmaidens followed quickly, Kagome's smile wider than ever. He clasped his hands over her eyes, and she giggled. The handmaidens smiled, looking at one another, then giggling themselves. They all had husbands and children, but it was so great to see another young couple about the estate. Especially the lord of it all. Kagome was led towards a wall, and he slowly moved his hands.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome squealed, shaking her head happily. On the wall hung the most gorgeous red kimono. The obi was black, and a small, light coral fan hung in it. She turned around and tackled Inuyasha in a full blown kiss. "This is so gorgeous! I know I have to be dressed properly, but truly! It is so gorgeous! May I wear it now?"

"That is its purpose, my Kagome."

Her handmaidens rushed forward, slowly removing all of her other clothes behind the changing screen as they put on all the necessary underclothing. None was bulky. She had said that she hated the bulkiness of noble robes, and Inuyasha obeyed his love's wishes. Yet when she came out, all of time seem to stopped. So gorgeous. They had pulled her hair up into the traditional bun, with the chopsticks out of the back. He turned red, not even realizing the handmaidens left.

"You know, this does look like a bedroom, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, blushing herself. "And I adore this kimono. Thank you, my Inuyasha. Thank you."

"The best for my Kagome. I would never let you live in anything but this. You deserve it all."

"Really?"

Inuyasha answered with a passionate kiss. He began to pull her down, lying on top of her. She smiled up at him, touching the base of his dog ears, and he gave a low growl. She giggled, and soon felt her obi slipping off of her…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it took so long for me to get this up! It has been Spirit Week at my school, and with me being on the Newspaper Staff, things have been crazy! Our first issue went out, and it wasn't as great as we wanted it to be. But we still did awesome! CHA!

Well, I have the Homecoming Dance tonight, so I will try to get Chapter Four up this weekend. I have only written up to Chapter Five, which I hope to finish by Monday, so no worries about waiting forever! Things will be back in motion soon!

_**Kya-chan**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, he would be living in my era, and he wouldn't leave. Ever.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked about the gardens of their estate, looking into one another's eyes. Kagome had a difference about her; it had only been a few weeks since they had a whole night to themselves, and Inuyasha was smelling something different upon her. He smelled it at night, when his arms were wrapped about her waist as they slept, and he smelled it now - stronger than it had ever been before.

"You smell different this morning, saiai," Inuyasha began to sniff her hair lovingly, causing Kagome to giggle uncontrollably. "Not that…did you get a new body wash? No…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. Luckily they were hidden by the blizzard of cherry blossom petals. "You might be smell-"

"**YOU'RE - BUT - **_How?_"

"I'm pregnant with twins, Inuyasha! Can you believe this? Twins!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha picked her up and twirled her about. Yet he set her down as it fully hit him. Twins. He was going to have his own litter in a little more or less than nine months. He couldn't believe this. Sitting down, Inuyasha put his head in his hands, a smile upon his face. "Inuyasha? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course…but Kagome, twins? This soon?"

Kagome gave a face of anger. They married no more than two weeks ago! How could he do this so soon into their marriage? Inuyasha wanted children so badly, and here he was, acting like a child himself! Scared, obviously. Yet that wasn't what she had been expecting. Brave Inuyasha, the one to always be by her side when a demon attacked, regardless of where he was at or what he was doing. She sighed, and knelt next to him.

"Everything is going to be fine, Inuyasha," Kagome rubbed the base of Inuyasha's ears. She received a low purr in return, and she giggled. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo are all going to come and visit in a few days. So we can have a little reunion before the babies are born!"

"I hate it when they come over…Shippo eats all of our candy…"

"I got all of that especially for him. Once the twins are born, he will be over more often. I want him to be their babysitter. You know? One to watch them when we want time to ourselves," Kagome whispered softly in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

Kagome helped Inuyasha up, leading to the continuation of their walk. Both had a smile on their face as Inuyasha rubbed his wife's stomach, then reaching his hand up to touch her cheek as he gently kissed her lips. Everything was perfect in Kagome's life. Absolutely perfect and right. Yet just as Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting down in the clearing they were married in, two of Kagome's handmaidens arrived, bowing low and announcing she had a visitor.

Instantly Inuyasha's protective barrier shot up, demanding who it was, what they wanted, if they were demon, hanyou, or human. Kagome put a finger to his lips, giggling softly. She turned to them, nodding her head to them saying to wait a second. She looked Inuyasha in the eyes, and shook her head with a smile upon her face. Inuyasha was going to be a wonderful father. Kagome began to walk away, her handmaidens holding an umbrella over her head, heading towards her sitting room.

"Wait!" Inuyasha hurried to catch up. Kagome paused, laughing at how her husband looked. "I'm not allowing my mate and pups to be out of my sight! Something could happen…and, well, I should be there!"

"Typical, typical Inuyasha!" Kagome sang. Inuyasha blinked in return, confused as to why his wife was laughing. It kind of creeped him out, but it was great to hear her laugh out of random moments. It made her even more beautiful. A simple giggle, a kiss on his cheek - anything made Inuyasha happier than ever.

"I just want to keep my family safe, saiai," Inuyasha kissed her happily. They arrived in the sitting room, only to find Kouga sitting there. He instantly stepped in front of Kagome, protecting her with his life at the moment. A low growl emitted from the deep of his throat, showing that Kouga was in his territory. "What are you doing here?"

Kouga stood up, an evil smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes at Inuyasha jumping to questions instantly. Kagome clung to Inuyasha, who had an arm about his wife's shoulders, yet one hand on her stomach, so gently. Kouga saw this, and laughed.

"I see you two are now married," he began, his eyes narrowing into thin slits. "I smell your blood in Kagome, Inuyasha. And her womb smells of children. I told you she was mine. You disobeyed everything I've said over the past five years, haven't you?"

"You didn't bite her, nor mate her, and you definitely didn't marry her!" Inuyasha barked. He turned to Kagome's kimono, looking into her eyes lovingly as he pulled the shoulder down slightly to show where he bit her to mark her. A purple crescent moon mark rested there on her left shoulder, shining in the light and glowing - proof she was pregnant. "She is mine, and I am hers…"

Kagome gave a whimper at this, resting her head against Inuyasha as he pulled her kimono sleeve back up, ashamed of revealing his wife's skin in front of a demon like him. Kagome felt another pair of eyes boring into her, but this time it was from behind. She turned to find Ayame, Kouga's supposedly promised mate, staring straight at Kagome, anger in her eyes. She gave a gasp, holding onto her husband even more, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't let them take me, Inuyasha. I've had nightmares about them constantly. I haven't told you yet because I was afraid you would overreact."

"I would have put up more protection, saiai. I wouldn't leave you now, not with our pups in you. You're too weak to fight now," Inuyasha comforted her slowly. His eyes darkened as he turned to Kouga. "Now both of you, off of my estate - NOW."

"I came to ask for your help. Demons have been troubling my pack again. You're the only one who has the power to stop them."

"Kouga, go and find a miko. I'm not one to come to. I've retired from demon hunting, along with my wife," Inuyasha growled, his hand on Kagome's stomach as her own laid over his. "We're expecting children, meaning I won't be leaving for a very, very long time."

Kagome smiled happily up into Inuyasha's eyes. She knew she loved him for his personality and looks at first, but now it was something much more. Like a bond that could never be broken between them. She adored Inuyasha for this, and never wanted to be away from him for more than an hour. Even seconds was a heart wrenching pain.

"Did I not just tell you both to get off my estate?"

"Fine, fine! We're leaving," Ayame finally spoke, turning. Kouga followed after her quickly, glaring at Kagome as he did so.

Kagome suddenly collapsed into Inuyasha's arms, her eyes closing. Her handmaidens rushed to her side, helping Inuyasha lay his wife on the floor mat. He inspected her face, searching for an ailment that could be seen there. Nothing. Inuyasha looked at her handmaidens, then barked at them to go get some warm and cool water, along with a cloth. Inuyasha laid his wife's head on his lap, brushing away the long, raven bangs that blocked her eyes. He touched her cheek. It wasn't cold, nor was it hot.

"Kagome…come on now, wake up, saiai. They've left the estate now. I don't smell them anymore."

The handmaidens returned, kneeling next to Kagome, dabbing her forehead with cool water, then switching to warm water. Soon, a grunt came from the lady of the estate, giving a flood of relief to pour over Inuyasha. She was alright. Well, she was conscious, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. But what if the pups were hurt? Or worse.

"Inu…yasha…"

"Oh, thank Kami!" Inuyasha kissed her repeatedly until her eyes opened slowly.

"Kik-kyo…danger…poss-poss…"

"Don't waste your strength, Kagome. We'll talk of Kikyo later. I'm going to take you back to your era so your mother can help you," Inuyasha's face fell at this. Kagome truly didn't want to go back at the moment. "We have to get you checked out. I'm sure no one here can help."

"It isn't…no, it was Kikyo! She said you would become possessed…then I would die at your hands!"

"Kikyo is dead! Don't speak a word of her no more in this house!"

Kagome's eyes widened, followed by her face set in anger. She lifted a shaking arm, pointing a finger towards the door. Inuyasha then realized he was in his wife's territory now. She was ordering him to leave. With a sigh and a nod, he stood up and turned, leaving the room as quickly as possible. Just as he did that, Kagome propped her body up, hissing through her teeth in pain.

"Lady Kagome! Lord Inuyasha is right. You should return to your time and have the babies checked on!"

"NO! They're hanyou! No one must know outside of this world and my family!" she cried out, sweet beading upon her forehead. Her handmaidens wiped the beads of sweat away, wincing as she screamed in utter agony, hands at her side.

"She is injured! Lady Kagome has been injured!"

Inuyasha was walking down the hall to his sitting room when the wind suddenly seemed to shift. _Blood_… and not just any blood. Kagome's blood. How was it that she became injured? Was it Kouga? Ayame? He turned as fast as lightning, running back at full speed into his wife's sitting room. Kagome was now lying on the floor, one hand on her side while the other was shaking before her eyes, completely drenched in blood.

"Kou-ga…he did this, Inu-yasha…" Kagome breathed heavily, the pain etched onto her face. "The-the babies…"

Handmaidens were already pulling out bandages and herbs to heal their lady with, when Inuyasha barked at them to stand down and go to their original posts. They all rushed out, clearly frightened of what Inuyasha would do to them. He cradled his injured wife in his hands, the smell of her blood dizzying him.

"I have to get you to your time, Kagome. Some doctors there can treat you…"

"Mama…"

"What? Your mother? How can she help? She doesn't know how to heal injuries like this! I know Kaede probably could, but the well is closer than the village! Kagome, stay with me now, okay? I'm going to take you back now! Just hold on!" Inuyasha lifted his wife into his arms, kissing her passionately. "Don't go to sleep. Think of the babies…our pups! Think of names!"

"Izayoi…for a girl…"

Inuyasha smiled as he ran out of the house and through the gates of their estate, the blood pouring onto the ground. It was clearly a sign of rivalry between Inuyasha and Kouga. He kissed his wife as they jumped through the well, landing in Kagome's time. They only just climbed out of the well to hear the screams of Mrs. Higurashi, and the cries of "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This has got to be my longest chapter yet. It took forever to type up. And I was typing it on my computer in my room, so I wasn't able to type it on the computer in the family room whenever I wanted to! Agh! My stupid randomness!

Okay, so, yes, Kagome is now pregnant. But not all is how it appears to be. This was originally one chapter, but I had to split it into two. So Chapter Five is actually originally part of Chapter Four! -sweat drop- Eh, I wrote too much!

**Note To Self: Buy a new composition notebook to write in. Running out of room. Also make sure to get a better pen…that won't die out halfway through a word…**


	6. A Quick Review & Update 2

**A Quick Review and Update**

Ah! I can't believe that I only have six reviews out of this whole thing! Are you not reading, or reviewing, people, because there is no lemon? Let me tell you, fanfics aren't all about lemon, ya know! - When I get older, you might get something like that. Like, when I'm twenty-one and out of college. Okay, twenty-two, but still! A sixteen year old girl shouldn't write lemon! It just isn't right!

In other news, my hip dysplasia (a disability where a hip [or both are not connected at the joint. I have it in my right hip, stopping me from running) has been acting up again, so I continuously limp about the place. Last night I was stuck in the computer, then I got stuck lying on my back in my bed. It hurts when your hip bone is pressing up against your skin. -shudders- Truly, it does!

Anyways, that hasn't stopped me from writing! Chapter six shall come soon! Trust me, it gets a bit confusing, so hold onto your…uh…mice? (Would you call that the plural of your mouse? I dunno… -scratches head-)

_**Kya-chan**_


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I would be the greatest miko of them all.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Inuyasha looked at Souta as he glared at the hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi had tears in her eyes as she rushed towards her unconscious daughter, but Inuyasha shook his head, pointing to the wound in her stomach as tears began to rise behind his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. He had to be strong for them.

"Kouga did this. The one who wanted Kagome for himself ever since he met her," Inuyasha explained once inside the house. Kagome was lying on her old bed while her mother examined her, yet the cries of pain were clear that a true doctor was needed. Her mother stood up and rushed out of the room, while Souta stayed there, putting light compression on his sister's pregnant stomach.

"She'll be fine!" Souta's young voice piped out. He was fourteen now, and a handsome teenager at that. "Don't worry, okay? Kagome's never given up without a fight. And to tell you the truth, she never gave up without a fight when I took her cookies when we were little."

"Cookies? What are those?"

"Oh, yeah…you've never had any!" Souta laughed, but stopped as his sister gave a yelp, calling out for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rushed to her side immediately, taking her hand. Kagome was paler than ever - almost a gray ash. How did he even let this happen? He should have kicked Kouga out at first sight, and that was it. Mrs. Higurashi rushed in, phone in her hand. She gaped at the sight of the blood-covered cloth her son was holding, and shook her head. Kagome wasn't going to make it through the night. It was obvious.

"Dr. Sakurambo will be here any minute now. She's a youkai. I know, strange, I know a youkai now, but truly, she is one. Inu, in fact!"

"There are…youkai here too? Oh, yeah…they just hide better, don't they?" Inuyasha told himself, turning back to Kagome. She winced at several moments, not for any apparent reason. She was in too much pain. He wanted to stop it; he wanted to take it away. He'd rather be on the bed right now, wincing out and calling her name. "Mrs. Higurashi…will she make it?"

"First off, I told you to call me Mama. Secondly," the mother paused, looking away. "I hate to say this, Inuyasha, but I doubt she'll make it halfway through Dr. Sakurambo's visit."

"But we can't give up on her! We just can't!"

Everyone looked at Souta. He was clearly angered by this as he applied more pressure to his sister's side, causing her to scream out. Inuyasha glared at him, and shook his head. Souta relieved the pressure, giving Kagome time to relax. She had tears streaking her face, and she was mouthing "My babies…my babies are going to die, I know it."

_I'll kill that bastard. I rip his fucking neck apart after I tear off his claws! He doesn't deserve to even live after what he's done to my mate! MY WIFE! _

Inuyasha's eyes flickered red, but he calmed himself by holding Tetsusaiga tightly in his hands. This wasn't the time to let go of his youkai side, and it certainly wasn't the time to think of murder plans for the wolf youkai that did this. If anything happened to Kagome and his pups, then he would have to just use his sword and hack that animal to pieces. Kagome was in pain; he had to be there for her while she was in this state.

There was a knock on the door, and everyone looked up, except for Kagome, who had her eyes shut tightly, her jaw clenched. There stood a woman, hands on her hips, in a white lab coat. But what caught Inuyasha by surprise were the ears. _Dog ears_. Mrs. Higurashi rushed up and hugged the woman, who laughed, nodding.

"Inuyasha, this is Dr. Sakurambo. I've known her ever since Kagome went through the well. She actually came to me when she felt a tug, she said, knowing that Kagome had gone through the well!" Mrs. Higurashi explained, sparkles in her eyes. "To think: my daughter is that important in the world!"

"Feh…" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. The woman seemed safe. She walked over, and tugged at his ears, causing him to yelp and jump a foot in the air. "HEY! HANDS OFF!"

Kagome gave a moan, and then out of nowhere, Inuyasha was on the ground, twitching. Kagome had muttered the words that caused the Beads of Subjugation to activate. She groaned some more, and Dr. Sakurambo walked over, checking her pulse. She shooed Souta out of the way, and lifted the ripped part of Kagome's kimono, clucking her tongue.

"This is serious. At least the pups are okay. It is only Kagome that is injured. She might have troubles during labor, though, so we'll have to do this fast," she explained, nodding her head. "Alright, Mrs. Higurashi, take Souta out of here. He won't want to see his sister unclothed, I'm sure. This is gonna be a long process. Inuyasha, if you want to help me here."

"That's **if** I can get up…" the hanyou grunted from his spot on the floor. He finally was able to peel himself from the floor, and took his spot next to Kagome's head, lifting off her kimono. She had bandages about her breasts, just like Sango did. "I'll get ya back for 's'ing me. There's no doubt about that!"

"You'll get me back? Right…" Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing with pain. "You seriously think I'll believe that?"

"Quit talking."

Everything was silent for several hours. Kagome went back into unconsciousness, several times. She was being worked on for hours and hours, until Dr. Sakurambo finally had the wound sealed up and cleaned out. She told Inuyasha that Kagome's wound would cause the birth to be quite painful, but nonetheless the pups were alright.

"Thank Kami!" Mrs. Higurashi said, helping Kagome into her kimono as she woke up. "I suggest you two head back and get her comfortable in your home. Have the estate protected as well. I bid you both good luck! Good-bye, my sweet Kagome and Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. A lot has been going on. And the chapter was shorter than what I wanted it to be. Chapter Six is coming ASAP. Don't worry! It'll be great!

_**Kya-chan**_


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own InuYasha. If I did, okay, this is just getting old. I just don't own InuYasha, okay?

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

The light blinded her as she opened her eyes slowly. She was lying in a hosptial room, covered with a white blanket that was keeping her comfortably warm. She smiled, and saw a familiar white head next to her. She sighed, reaching up to rub his ears. As she did so, a frown burrowed onto her forehead. He wasn't waking up! That was awfully strange.

_Inuyasha, you rarely sleep when I rub your ears! You usually jump up and holler! _

Kagome shook her head with a slight chuckle, then remembered what Kouga had done to her. Her hands instantly flew to her stomach, and she sighed. The baby was still there. She rubbed her stomach lovingly, humming as she closed her eyes. She was humming a tiny tune she had heard a few weeks ago from one of her friends, before she found out she was fully pregnant. But before she could go any further, like actually sing, she heard the door open.

There stood a woman in a white doctor's lab coat, long black hair, violet eyes, and black ears. Hanyou dog ears. Kagome rubbed her eyes with one hand, blinking repeatedly. Was it possible? Did youkai and hanyou live in modern-day Tokyo? A movement next to Kagome brought her out of her thoughts, realizing her husband was waking up.

"Dr. Sakurambo?" Inuyasha murmured, blinking. His eyes were open only slightly as he smiled at Kagome, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "You were in my dream. You said Kagome was pregnant with twins…"

"I'm not Dr. Sakurambo. In fact, I'm Dr. Moriko. And I hate to burst your bubble, Inuyasha, but Kagome here is definitely not pregnant with twins," the woman came forward, holding a clipboard and smiling at Kagome. "Hello, Kagome. You probably don't even know where you are at. You were quite injured by Kouga…the wolf prince, I presume?"

"Yes. What's going on? I thought - but hanyou - and youkai?"

"Don't confuse yourself, Kagome," Dr. Moriko chuckled. "Your mother found this place while taking you to the actual hospital. She turned around, and brought you here. Which was very smart of her. I'm not saying your mother is stupid - oh no - but she made the right choice to bring you here. Want to know why?"

Kagome nodded, shifting a bit on the bed to make herself comfortable. Inuyasha stood up, his ears twitching as he walked over to the window for a few seconds, stretching. He came back, standing next to Kagome, a hand on her shoulder. Dr. Moriko was kind, gentle. Kagome knew she could trust this woman.

"This is a hanyou hospital. We do take in youkai once in awhile, but rarely. You see, when a hanyou and a human mate, they still have a hanyou child. So to lessen the chances, we decided to create this hospital. The ones at the youkai hospital," she explained as she checked Kagome's vitals. "Here, hanyou children can be born without questions from the human doctors. To think what would have happened if they discovered that wound of yours. It was so jagged, they would have known an animal ripped through you."

_So hanyou do exist in this era. I would have thought that they died out by now. I guess there is always hope._

Inuyasha wasn't even listening. His ears were still twitching, especially towards Kagome's stomach. She raised her head to look up at him, but she didn't expect him to be moving forward, ears twitching like crazy. She raised an eyebrow, then chuckled as Inuyasha bent over and put his ear to her stomach.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome laughed. It tickled, his ear twitching like that on her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"There's this _thump_ sound coming from you! What is it?" Inuyasha asked, still listening. Kagome and Dr. Moriko laughed, making Inuyasha flatten his ears against his head as he turned red. "What? Is she supposed to make that sound?"

"_I'm _not supposed to sound like that. The baby is, though."

Inuyasha gave the most confused look of his laugh, causing Kagome to burst into a fit of giggles. She held her sides, laughing hard. Dr. Moriko was controlling her laughter, but it was more of simple chuckles. She leaned over and patted Inuyasha's head, shaking her own.

"That is the baby's heartbeat."

"Th-that's my pup's heartbeat?" Inuyasha flattened his ear against Kagome's stomach again, smiling up at his wife. "It's so tiny…Wait! It got faster! Kagome! It knows I'm here! It knows I'm its father!"

Kagome nodded, lifting his head up. Dr. Moriko left the room, giving the two (or three, however you wish to look at it) some privacy. Kagome rubbed the base of Inuyasha's ears, causing him to give a low rumble of pleasure. She giggled, and brought his head forward even more, giving him a heated, passionate kiss.

Inuyasha continued to kiss her passionately as he thought about what the doctor just told him. Kagome wasn't pregnant with twins. So it was all a dream. He sighed into the kiss, rubbing her shoulders. He could tell she needed to relax as she leaned up against his body. Her stomach rested against his thigh, since he was standing. He laughed as he felt the heartbeat even then, giving Kagome a reason to tweak his ear.

"Oi! That hurt!" Inuyasha jumped, rubbing his ear in pain. "What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Laughing! Why'd you laugh?"

"The pup's heartbeat! I felt it against my leg, that's all! It felt funny!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand going to her stomach. She laid back, closing her eyes. "Kagome…do you really think our pup will be accepted in the village and all?"

"Of course he, or she, will. Our pup will be loved by everyone, because it is our pup, after all!"

This did give Kagome another thought. Was Inuyasha worried that she would be dead for having a hanyou child? Just like his mother died? She shook her head to herself, and smiled, putting her hand over Inuyasha's. He looked into her eyes, staring deeply. This was exactly what he wanted. A family to raise, to have, to belong to. Nothing was better than this for Inuyasha.

"I know what I want to name her. If it is a girl," Kagome broke the silence. "Izayoi. After your mother. It would be a great blessing to her, don't you think?"

"Yeah…I like that! Izayoi! Izayoi of the Western Lands!"

"Who said she was belonging to the Western Lands, huh? She will be Izayoi of the Takahasi Family. That is much more respectable for a woman!" Kagome retorted, wagging her finger.

"Who said I want to call my pup my last name?" Inuyasha held his head up high. "I would much rather call her by her lands. She belongs to them, just as you do."

"Inuyasha! I swear, once I am allowed to mo-"

A knock came just in time. Inuyasha sighed, standing up as Dr. Moriko came in, a smile on her face. Both husband and wife looked at one another as she explained a few rules Kagome would have to follow until her next check-up.

"For one, she should walk about outside once a day. She should also stay off her feet until the child is born, or until I say so," Dr. Moriko wrote it down, handing it to Kagome. "Come back in three months, and I'll be able to tell you two whether you're having a boy or girl!"

Inuyasha helped Kagome up, sliding her into her outer kimono slowly. Dr. Moriko helped tie the black obi about her waist, keeping it as loose as possible to hide her pregnancy while they traveled back to the Feudal Era and to their estate. After a few more minutes in the hospital while Dr. Moriko typed up her discharge, Inuyasha was carrying his wife out to her mother's car. He hated the thing, but at least it was a bit more roomy than the older car. He sighed as Kagome sat in the front seat, chattering away with her mother about what color the baby's room would be, how she wanted to bring over a mobile that she had as a baby, and so on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she ate her rice and vegetables, with a bit of milk on the side. Sango was now cooking for her and Inuyasha as she and Miroku lived there as well.

Inuyasha looked up, blinking. Ramen dangled out of his mouth, causing Kagome to chuckle slightly. That was an adorable sight. Dog ears, ramen, and big, wide amber eyes. She knew she married Inuyasha for a reason. He swallowed the remaining noodles that dangled out of his mouth, grinning sheepishly.

"It's the new moon tonight. Are you sure you want to go out for our evening walk?" Kagome asked, rubbing his back lovingly.

"Keh. You have to. Doctor said so. And Miroku has that barrier up, so we're safe," Inuyasha looked out the window. The sun was already on the horizon. "About an hour or two until I change…I'll be fine!"

"If you say so, Inuyasha."

Almost an hour and a half later, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the steps to head outside. It was taking a bit longer than usual as Kagome had to walk down herself, just like the doctor told her. She struggled, her wound giving her great pain. She sighed as she reached the final landing, Inuyasha picking her up and carrying her out to the porch where her handmaidens waited. He shook his head, telling them it was just them tonight.

Inuyasha let his wife down, wrapping an arm about her waist as they walked down the path of cherry blossom trees. The petals fell about them, signaling the beginning of autumn. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, but his eyes were clouded in thought. She leaned her head against him, begging to know what was wrong. He didn't even look down. He finally did though, making Kagome smile.

"When will the pup kick, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue. Kagome chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Should be about the time I have to go back for a check-up. Don't worry, time will fly, trust me."

"Time…yeah…it'll fly…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know. Two chapters in one day. I owe it to you all for taking so long to put Chapter Five up. So to all of you who care, I have been extremely busy. All due to school. My life has been anything but easy lately, but it will be back on track soon enough. I am working on Part Two in a composition notebook at the moment, so don't worry!

**_Kya-chan_**


	9. A Quick Review & Update 3

-1**A Quick Review and Update**

So sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, everyone. School has been such a hassle, and a lot has been going on. For one, I _was _failing Geometry two weeks ago. Ha! I don't need stupid Geometry to become a Journalist! Unless I'm doing something ridiculous, but you won't see me doing Geometry!

Anyways, Chapter Seven is taking awhile to type up. It isn't long, it is just… -sighs- I have been doing so much, and I am now on Thanksgiving Break, so don't worry about not getting anything. I **WILL **put up Chapter Seven by Saturday. As of today, I have cleaning to do, and tomorrow is Turkey (Thanksgiving) Day, so I have family coming over. Promise! -

_**Kya-chan**_


End file.
